The present invention relates to methods for rapid calculation of tear film lipid and aqueous layer thickness and ocular surface refractive index from interferometry spectra.
While a method exists for calculation of parameters such as tear film lipid and aqueous layer thicknesses and ocular surface refractive index using interferometry spectra, this method is relatively slow, requiring many minutes to perform calculations using existing computing platforms. What is needed are improved methods which reduce calculation times using existing computing platforms.